


Unexpected Outcome

by writrauna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Gryffindor, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, I'm Bad At Ratings, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Mild Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, One Shot, rated explicit just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writrauna/pseuds/writrauna
Summary: Annie doesn't want to go to Hogsmeade with Lavender so she decides to help Neville with his potions school work.





	Unexpected Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I've ever finished. Please be gentle, but also I'll appreciate helpful criticism.
> 
> Also like to say that any characters and/or places from the Harry Potter books or movies **DO NOT** belong to me. I **DO NOT** own them and I have made absolutely **NO** money off of this work. I created Annie. This work was made for fun and for enjoyment.
> 
> PS-I'd like to thank my best friend and beta, Kristal, for catching all my typos and helping me smooth out the weird parts.
> 
> \---

I was woken by the sound of my bed curtains flying open, which were soon accompanied by the blinding brightness of the sun shining in through the window. 

“Rise and shine Annie!” Lavender joyfully exclaimed. 

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and groaned at the time displayed on my watch.

“It’s Saturday, Lavender,” I complained; “I don’t need to be up right now.”

“Hogsmeade trip, you told me you’d go this time, so get up.”

I vaguely recalled the conversation yesterday at dinner when I said I’d go. I groaned again and moodily slid out of bed. I slowly dressed in a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a grey tee shirt. I sat back on the side of my bed to slip on some socks and my sneakers. Lavender had already left the dorms, mumbling for me to meet up in the Entrance Hall. I knew if I took long enough she’d give up and leave without me.

I took the stairs down to the common room at a leisurely pace. With every step I tried to think of a good enough reason to ditch her. By the time I reached the bottom I had come up with absolutely nothing. The common room was empty apart from a few first years and Neville. He was sitting alone on a couch, working on what looked like a potions essay, frustration clearly visible on his face.

“Hey Nev, whatcha working on there?” I asked curiously, hoping maybe this would get me out of Hogsmeade.

“The potions essay. I can’t make any sense of it!” He put his face down in his hands and released a defeated sigh.

Jackpot, I thought, Lavender can’t be angry I bailed if I’m helping Neville. Besides, I’m great at potions and with my help he can get it done in no time.

“Here let me help!” I may have sounded more excited to help than I should have.

“No! No…I can’t let you miss a Hogsmeade trip on account of me. Just go ahead, I’ll be alright.” His face was kind, like he truly meant what he said, but there was a slight look of hope that I’d insist.

“Please. Everyone in Gryffindor knows I don’t want to go anyway. Let me see what you have.” I held my hand out to take the roll of parchment, nothing but a few lines written and scribbled out.

We sat there for an hour, I explained the potion in what seemed thirty different ways, but he wasn’t grasping it totally. We needed a break, just a moment to clear our heads and start again in a bit. I glanced up at him from my spot across the table. Over the years I’ve known him he had grown a lot. The baby fat he used to carry melted away into lean muscle, making him quite attractive. He was incredibly stressed out; his whole body displayed it, in desperate need to relax. We were pretty well alone now. The few first years had long given up their school work for the sunshine and warmth of outside.

Without thinking I hopped over the small table and straddled Neville’s lap. Everything inside of me started racing, but I just sat there staring into his eyes, frozen. All the doubts flowed into my head faster than I could react. I couldn’t move; half of me wanted to just kiss him, the other wanted to get up and run far enough away to never see him again.

“Annie?” he whispered softy, his breathing slightly quickening.

The sound of my name coming from his mouth practically slapped me across the face and I moved to leave.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came…” before I could fully stand or finish my sentence Neville grabbed me by my hips and held me there. One hand found its way to the back of my neck, pulling me into a kiss. His touch was gentle, lips slowly devouring mine and hands gripping my body delicately. When I opened my mouth to allow his tongue entrance an animalistic growl slipped from his throat, heat rushed through every vein in my body, feeling like I was on fire.

We finally pulled apart once the threat of no air became imminent. With relief of air in my lungs clearing my head a little I realized I could feel his hardness pressing against me. Even restricted by his pants the bulge was quite impressive and I could feel the wetness that pooled between my legs. The look in his eyes was new to me, a darkness of arousal mixed with fear and I wanted him to touch me more. I couldn’t wait for him to decide what to do next on his own. I clutched the couch behind him and started to rub against him. He let his head fall back with a moan, his hands tight on my hips. He looked so beautiful with his eyes closed tightly, soft noises escaping with every forward thrust I made. Neville’s hands slid up my shirt and squeezed both of my breasts firmly. My own breathy moans burst out, rubbing myself into him hard and quick. I could feel myself getting closer and my body was desperate for release. The room around us dimmed into a blur and all I could see was him in front of me relishing every second of this. I absorbed every sight, when he bit his lip to try to hold back his moans; it only drove me closer to my climax. When he suddenly looked right into my eyes, his filled wholly with pure lust, pleasure raced through my body. I threw my head back with a strangled cry as my pussy pulsated through my orgasm. Neville wrapped his arms completely around me and moaned loudly into my chest, I could feel his cock twitching violently through our layers of clothes. We sat absolutely still for what felt like forever, letting our breathing return to normal. When it did we looked into each other’s eyes, and smiled.


End file.
